MEGA VACATION!
by Kenjo the Lord of Lightning
Summary: first crossover fic. What happens when Disgaea, Bleach, and Dissidia all vacation in one place? Find out here! No pairings, not even within my OC's.
1. We Need A Break From This

MEGA VACATION! : Chapter one: We Need a Break From This

(Welcome to my first ever crossover fic! I hope you enjoy!)

_The Netherworld_

The Overlord, King Laharl, had called his vassals to address a dire situation.

"So, Prince, what's up? Are we being attacked again?" Was Etna's first Question.

"No. I have called this meeting to address a situation that has been denied of us for too long; we need to take a vacation."

At that, one of the prinnies smiled and said, "Dood! We get to take a break!"

Etna smacked the prinny and yelled, "You're not the ones getting the break, we are!"

Gordon smiled and said, "So, your majesty, where are we going to take this vacation?"

"That's the first time I heard you call me that. You must really want this vacation."

Gordon lost his smile and, admitting mental defeat he said, "Yes. All of this fighting has left me exhausted."

Looking away from Gordon Laharl said to everyone that was there, "Well, I have bad news about this vacation too."

Flonne looked up in shock and asked, "What could be bad about a break from all of the fighting?"

"The Angels and General Carter are going to be there."

Thursday's overhead lights turned red and he said, "BEEP BEEP BLIP BEEP. DANGER DANGER DANGER…"

Looking annoyed, Laharl shouted, "Silence!"

Thursday shut up immediately.

"I have taken precautions to prevent a fight when we get to our vacation spot. Sadly these precautions are starting a ceasefire."

Confused, Etna said, "But, Prince, the way you're talking, you make it sound like we'll all be in the same place!"

Resigned, Laharl confessed, "We are. I rented out another dimension that we're going to be vacationing in. I made sure it was the spot where we would have the most fun possible!"

The others, spare for the Prinnies, looked happy about this.

"Prinnies! Tell the Dimensional Gatekeeper to ready the portal to the Vacation Zone!"

The Prinnies soluted and shouted, "Aye aye, Dood!"

oooooooooooooooo

_Soul Society_

Head Captain Yamamoto called another Captains' Meeting at random, but nonetheless all of the other Captains came.

Once all of the Captains were there, Yamamoto spoke.

"I have called this meeting to address an important event. We have signed a temporary Peace Treaty with Aizen."

All of the other Captains turned their heads at this.

Kenpachi, looking like a kid who's been told he can't have his favorite candy, frowned and said, "Why?"

Yamamoto sighed slightly and said, "We are all going on vacation. And Aizen's forces will be in the same place."

Soi Fon, asked, "What? But-"

"There shall be no 'buts'. We will be taking our vacation in a dimension that Aizen ordered his Espada to open a Garganta to. I have seen this dimension and I'm certain that Aizen is keeping his word. You may bring whichever Seated Officers you wish. And Captain Hitsugaya?"

Toshiro turned and asked, "Yes, Head Captain?"

"Inform the Substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki of this. I feel that he should not be excluded from all of the fun. Tell him that he is also allowed to bring whoever he wants as well."

"Very well. I will get going immediately."

ooooooooooooooo

_Las Noches_

Aizen had called another Espada Meeting. So, the ten Espada sitting at the meeting table, the four Privaron Espada sitting off to the side, and Aizen himself sitting at the end, flanked by his two Generals, Gin and Tosen.

Without waiting for the others to speak, Aizen asked the Espada, "Is the Garganta finshed?"

The fourteen arrancars nodded.

"Good. We leave for the Vacation Zone soon."

oooooooooooooo

_Order's Sanctuary_

The ten Warriors of Cosmos were gathered before Cosmos herself to begin the Thirteenth Cycle when out of nowhere Chaos and his bunch showed up.

The Warriors of Cosmos raised their swords, and in Terra's case, hands to protect their Goddess, however the Chaos Warriors didn't take up stances at all.

Waving the Cosmos Warriors' gestures aside, Chaos said, "Cosmos, I think we need a break."

Staring right into Chaos's face Cosmos asked, "A break? That sounds delightful."

"However, since this place is made specifically to be a battleground, we need somewhere with more of a…_beach…_"

"Yes. Should we use the Vacation Zone?"

"That was what I was implying."

Cosmos then walked up to Chaos, and they touched fingertips. Suddenly a portal opened where their fingers touched and they each addressed their own warriors.

Cosmos looked to her warriors and said, "Alright, we are putting the fighting on hold for a short while. This portal leads to a dimension called the Vacation Zone. There you can have as much fun as you want!"

Chaos looked down at his warriors and said, "If I find that _any_ of you are doing _anything_ to the Vacation Zone, like trying to _rule_ it," he glared at Mateus and Ultimecia, "Or trying to _destroy _it," he glared at Kefka, Exdeath, Cloud of Darkness, and Kuja, "I will have your heads!"

ooooooooooooo

Laharl's party entered the Dimensional gate.

Aizen, Gin, Tosen, the ten remaining captains, the Lieutenants, a couple Seated Officers, the Espada, and the Privaron Espada all entered the massive Garganta.

The Warriors of Cosmos and the Warriors of Chaos, as well as the gods themselves entered their Portal.

(What will happen when they meet? Find out next time!)


	2. Why the Hell Are You Here?

MEGA VACATION! : Chapter 2: Why the hell are you here?

(Sorry it's been a while since I posted this)

_Disgaea's Entry Point_

In a flash of white light Laharl, Etna, Flonne, Gordon, Jennifer, Thursday, and Kurtis the prinny were all standing in front of a hotel, which was being run by Prinnies.

Each of the group, yes even Thursday, was carrying their own luggage. Once they got into the hotel each ordered a separate room and Courier Prinnies led them to custom-made rooms fit perfect for the person staying there. Once they had settled down Laharl, Flonne and Etna went down to the beach, Gordon and Kurtis were playing a _Defenders of Earth_ Video game, Jennifer was at the spa, and Thursday was having a robot equivalent of a massage.

Meanwhile, in front of the hotel, two more portals opened, out of one came Vulcanus and Seraph Lamington, the other General Carter.

Carter checked in without a word to the Angels. The two in question, however, seemed to be waiting for someone.

A few moments later, a flustered looking angel with blond hair came out of the portal, looking worried.

Certain that the Angel Trainee wouldn't speak first, the Seraph asked him, "What took so long? I am certain the portal was working right."

Bowing slightly, the Angel Trainee said, embarrassed, "Forgive me, Master Lamington, I fell asleep while walking through the portal."

"Understandable. Go ahead and check in if you want."

"Thank you, sir."

The young man then walked into the hotel to check in.

A few moments later another Trainee, this time a girl, walked out of the Portal and bowed to the Seraph.

"I would have made it here sooner, Master Lamington, but Michael was asleep and I couldn't go around him. Then the portal threw me back to Celestia for a few moments, but I found my way back."

Lamington smiled and said, "It is no problem, Mika. Go ahead, have fun."

Mika bowed again and walked into the hotel.

Vulcanus, who had remained silent until now, looked at the Seraph and asked, "Are you sure it's safe to bring the Trainees? There are demons about!"

"There is also a ceasefire. I think I will check in to the hotel now."

And with that Lamington floated into the hotel, signing in.

Vulcanus, now alone, thought to himself.

_Hm, perhaps I should hold my plans in for now. Maybe a vacation is a horrible time to cleanse existence of demons. However I _will_ be watching them…_

_Bleach's Entry Point_

As the Captains, their Lieutenants, Aizen, his generals, and the Espada got used to the sunny beach resort, Head Captain Yamamoto noticed something.

"Where are Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends?"

Aizen shrugged and replied, "Knowing him he is still gathering his friends. By my guess he will be here any moment."

_1 moment later…_

A Garganta opened next to the one everyone else went through and through it came Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, Orihime, the people from Urahara's shop, and the Vizards.

Urahara smiled and said, "Sorry we're late everyone, it took a while to pack."

Everyone else muttered their assent halfheartedly.

At last, they all signed in at the Hotel and got settled down in their rooms, then started doing various activities that would take too long to explain all of.

_Dissidia's Entry Point_

Cosmos, Chaos, and their warriors all arrived a little to the right of the hotel, most of them looking around and taking in their surroundings.

Kefka was noticeably shaking with the strain of trying not to destroy anything.

Before they could manage to take one step, however, a Prinny greeted them.

"Welcome to the Vacation Zone, dood! Would you like me to assist you, dood?"

Chaos, noticing Kefka's strain, said, "Oh, get on with it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, these guys are pretty disposable."

Kefka got that usual mad glint in his eye and prepared an Ultima spell.

The prinny, terrified, screamed, "W-w-wait, dood! We have a place where you can destroy whatever you want, dood!"

Kefka paused a moment and then lowered his hands.

"Take me there. Or do I have to sign in first?"

Noticing the anger in the mad clown's second sentence, said, "Dood, we'll sign you in for you."

"Good!"

As Kefka and the prinny walked away, Chaos spoke up.

"I give them five minutes before Kefka blows the prinny up anyways."

Four and a half seconds later an explosion was heard along with cackling laughter.

Completely unperturbed, Chaos continued, "Okay, let's just sign in and get on with it."

So at that, the twenty-one remaining people checked in.

_Soon after everyone was settled in…_

Laharl, relaxing on the beach, soon heard a bunch of unfamiliar and, to him, annoying voices.

"Dammit, what the hell is going on? Prinny!"

At his command a prinny appeared in front of him and saluted.

"How can I be of service, dood?"

"Who the hell is making all of that noise? I wasn't under the impression that this place had local inhabitants."

"Oh, that, dood? That's just all of the other guests, dood!"

"W-w-w-what? Other guests? How dare you allow anyone else here? I rented this place out personally! Kick them out, now!"

"Dood, I can't do that! They all paid for this, too!"

"Why the hell should I care? I want them kicked out!"

"I'm sorry, dood, but if you want them to leave, talk to them about it!"

"You know, I will. Let's see who we're talking about here!"

Luckily enough, Ichigo, Cloud, and Aaroniero were all coming down the beach, separately of course. All of them were in beach attire, and boy did that make Aaroniero look stupid. What made him look even more stupid, and also kind of creepy, was that he left behind his mask.

Frustrated, Laharl stormed over to where Aaroniero was walking and asked, "What the hell are you doing here? I rented this place out, so you and your friends have to leave!"

Aaroniero just crossed his arms and replied, in his high pitched voice, "I should be asking _you_ that question." Then in his deep voice, "And I was under the same impression."

"Oh, really? Would you like to settle this the demon way, then?"

As Laharl was speaking, he was taking out his sword.

Still in his deep voice, Aaroniero took his Zanpakutou out and said, "Please. Don't make me laugh. Devour, Glotoneria!"

And so he went into his disgusting Resurreccion form.

A WTF face equipped, Laharl took his ready stance.

"You will face the power of the Overlord, you disgusting octopus!"

Aaroniero lashed out with his tentacles, which were severed by Laharl's sword, and when they got back to the main body they were restored. Laharl aimed a Winged Slayer at Aaroniero's head, but before it hit, Cloud and Ichigo had blocked his sword with their own enormous ones.

Letting themselves fall, they all glared at each other for a moment, and then Laharl burst out, "How dare you interfere in an Overlord's fight? You have one minute to explain your situations!"

And after Aaroniero sealed Glotoneria again and Cloud and Ichigo explained themselves, Laharl nodded his head, understanding.

"So, by a mere coincidence, we all rented this place at the same time. I don't like it, but I guess I don't have a choice. We'll all have to share our vacation time, then."

Cloud shrugged and sarcastically said, "Well, glad we have your approval. I was beginning to think we'd have to leave."

"You really shouldn't be sarcastic. It doesn't suit you. Cloud, right?"

"Yeah."

Ichigo began walking away when Laharl shouted back to him, "Hey!"

Shocked, Ichigo turned around and said, "What?"

"I'd like to fight you, here and now. What do you say?"

"Alright, I guess I could use a little practice anyways."

As the Overlord and Substitute Soul Reaper stood a reasonable distance from each other, Cloud stretched out on the lawn chair he brought and mused, _this should be good._

(There will definitely be some OOC and mild crack, so prepare yourselves for random.)


	3. Ichigo Vs Laharl

MEGA VACATION!: Chapter 3: Ichigo Vs. Laharl

(I have returned at last! See my profile for full explanation)

Ichigo and Laharl stood there in their ready stances, each waiting for the other to make a move. Laharl took on a more relaxed stance and asked, "Hey, Orange, how about a little bet on this fight?"

Ichigo, ignoring the nickname, replied, "What's the bet?"

"Whoever wins gets the beach for a month!"

"You're on!"

And with that Ichigo raised Zangetsu and flash stepped behind Laharl. Before Zangetsu could cut the Overlord's flesh, Laharl dashed forward, turned around and raised his sword.

"_Blade Rush!_"

With that, Laharl dashed toward Ichigo, slashing diagonaly downward from right to left.

Ichigo raised Zangetsu to clash with Laharl's sword, the sound of said clash ringing loudly. Ichigo slashed again to counter, but Laharl dodged it with a back flip, landing several feet away.

Without missing a beat, Ichigo raised Zangetsu and shouted, "_Getsuga Tensho!_"

Laharl mimicked this action, instead shouting, "_Wind Cutter!_"

Ichigo's wave of blue energy and Laharl's wave of sharp wind collided and cancelled each other out.

Before Laharl could attack again, Ichigo said, "Looks like this isn't gonna cut it. Guess I should stop holding back so much."

"I'm glad to hear that you were holding back. Now I can start getting serious!"

Ichigo extended his right hand, Zangetsu extended, and gripped his right hand with his left. "_Ban...Kai!_"

There was a large flash of blue light, and Ichigo's outfit had changed, as well as his sword, which had become much thinner.

"_Tensa Zangetsu._"

Laharl looked unimpressed. "So you got a costume change. How does that make you stronger?"

Without a word, Ichigo flash stepped to right in front of Laharl and slashed at him. Laharl managed to dodge the attack, but he was left with a cut across his cheek.

Swelling up with rage, Laharl shouted, "How dare you defile my face! This is completely unforgivable!"

Ichigo sent another Getsuga Tensho at Laharl, who slashed at it right before it hit him and shattered it. Laharl jumped backwards and into the air, and held his sword so that the blade pointed behind him, but wasn't held in a back grip.

"_Winged..._" Laharl charged at Ichigo with what appeared to be a full-force attack, "_Slayer!_"

Ichigo blocked the initial strike, but the massive explosion that followed engulfed him in flames.

Back to Aaroniero and Cloud, they were both just sitting there, watching the battle.

Cloud leaned over to Aaroniero and asked, "Do you think they're a bit overdoing it?"

Aaroniero replied in both his voices, "This must be important to them. It's beach rights for an entire month..."

"Yeah, but to have the beach for a month, there has to be a _beach_..."

Laharl and Ichigo were at each other's throats, each one trying to hit the other, but they were both dodging as best they could.

"_Getsuga Tensho!_"

"_Blazing Knuckle!_"

Ichigo's black energy wave met Laharl's burning fist, but it seemed as though Laharl picked too weak of an attack this time. The Getsuga Tensho was overwhelming Laharl's flaming punch, pushing it back and making a crater in the sand.

Finally, as Laharl got up, Ichigo stated, "Looks like I'm in the lead."

"S-so? All that matters is if I win the fight, nothing else! Prinnies! Dive-bomb the redhead!"

Four Prinnies appeared and jumped into the air, aiming themselves at Ichigo, the only words heard being the mixed shouts of, "Dood!"

"I don't think so..."

Ichigo put his hand on his forehead and quickly swiped it downward, and the force of his Spiritual Pressure caused the Prinnies to be repelled back at Laharl.

"W-what? How could this happen?"

Laharl had no choice but to jump out of the way, the Prinnies exploding upon impact with the ground.

And then Laharl noticed Ichigo's mask.

"So, you finally feel like giving it your all, huh?"

"Yeah," replied Ichigo in his distorted voice.

"Then let's not leave it up to chance any longer! Let's both throw our most powerful attacks at the same time, and whoever's left standing wins!"

"Sounds like you're afraid to face me head-on."

Laharl's face switched to a nervous look.

"W-well, it's all about strategy. If I fight you head-on, I don't think I'd last long against this second transformation of yours. However, if we both gamble the bet on one attack, then it's fair game for anyone. So, do we have a deal?"

"Fine, I guess we can do that."

Both of them leaped into the air and raised their swords.

"_Dimension..._"

"_Getsuga..._"

"_SLASH!_"

"_TENSHO!_"

Both of them slashed at the air with all of their might, the sheer amount of energy Ichigo put into hit attack alone breaking his two sword beams collided and...blew up?

As the explosion reached both of the fighters, only two words escaped both of their mouths before they were engulfed in the explosion:

"Oh, crap..."

The explosion was massive. It was as though a beam from the heavens had struck the planet they were on, the beam being a mixture of red and black energies. It quickly faded, the people that were caught in it found laying down on the ground at the edges of the huge crater that the beam had left.

Cloud and Aaroniero had been quite literally blown away by the sheer awesomeness of the blast, and when they finally managed to get up, Clod asked, "Who won?"

"I don't know," Replied Aaroniero's high-pitched voice.

"Well, if they're dead it's their own faults for putting all of that power into that clash..."

After coming closer to Ichigo and Laharl, both of whom were unconscious, they realized that it was a tie.

"Well," Cloud remarked, "That settles that...do you want to get a burger or something?"

"That sounds like a good idea," replied Aaroniero in both of his voices.

And with that, the two aquaintences decided to go to one of the many burger joints that were in town.

(WELL, for those of you who may or may not be reading this, that's the end of this chapter. By the way, this was done on WordPad, unlike all of my other chapters, which were done on Microsoft Word 2007. That's right, my spelling and grammar are naturally this good!)


End file.
